Blackout Break
by An124ful
Summary: What would happen during Ethan and Benny's Christmas break if there was a black out?


**My first fanfiction, please excuse any grammar errors and tenses **

**Hope you enjoy~**

It is the last day before Christmas Break. Ethan and Benny are walking home from school.

"Babe, let's go up to my family's cabin for Christmas? It's in Toronto. It'll be just me and you," Benny said, kissing Ethan on his forehead.

"Ok, I'll ask my parents first," Ethan said, blushing red.

"Don't worry, I already did. So let's start packing, mm?" Benny said.

"Ok, love." Ethan said, walking home to pack.

"I'll come pick you up at nine o'clock tomorrow, " Benny said, walking to his house to pack for the trip tomorrow.

Tomorrow came before they knew it. The two boys got ready and Benny rushed to Ethan's house.

Benny was waiting on the doorsteps of Ethan's house.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Ethan opens the door with his suitcase, next to him. Benny gives Ethan a gentle kiss, on the lips.

"You ready?" Benny asks.

"Yeah," Ethan says.

"Shall I carry that for you?" Benny asks, looking at the heavy suitcase.

"You don't have to. I can carry it," Ethan said, trying to carry the heavy suitcase.

Suddenly the suitcase felt lighter. Ethan looked and saw that Benny was already in the car with his suitcase. Ethan smiles and joins Benny.

*Fast forward*

Cabin Arrival

Benny and Ethan arrive at the cabin. The cabin has 4 rooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a fireplace. Snow falls and lands on Ethan's hand. Ethan smiles with happiness. Benny unloads their suitcases and necessary supplies, handing Ethan the light supplies. Their hands touch and Ethan has a vision.

_**Benny tugs at Ethan's pants, asking for permission.**_

"_**I want you in me," Ethan says, with lust in his eyes. **_

"Ethan! Did you just have a vision? Are you ok?" Benny says with a worried look.

"Oh, I'm alright. I was just daydreaming," Ethan says, smiling, hoping that Benny will buy it.

"Oh, ok. I should bring the rest of the stuff into the cabin." Benny says, walking to the car.

As soon as Benny turned his back and heading outside, Ethan begins to worry. What was going to happen? He quickly takes out his phone, calling Sarah.

"Hey, Ethan. What's up?"

"Hey. I just had a vision and umm it involves me and Benny."

"So, what was it about?"

"Umm, I don't really know. I'm just nervous."

"Well, if you need any help just call me. Anyway I got to go."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Benny finishes bringing the rest of the stuff in, noticing the snow was falling more and how Ethan loves the snow.

"Honey, let's go play in the snow?" Benny says.

"Ok," Ethan says with happiness.

As they got outside, Ethan quickly ran to a spot behind a tree. He bent down and took some ice to make a snowball. When Benny wasn't looking, Ethan threw the snowball at him.

"Hey! What's that for!?" Benny yells from where he is standing.

"Snowball fight?" Ethan asks.

Benny didn't reply and turned around to make a snowball himself. Ethan thinks that Benny is mad him so he walks to Benny.

"Benny, you ok?" Ethan asks, as he put his hand on Benny's shoulder.

As Ethan said those words, Benny took the snowball and threw it at Ethan's face.

When the snowball hits Ethan's face, he chuckles. Ethan has a smirk and says "Oh! It's ON!"

They go separate ways and started to throw snowballs at each other.

After half an hour of playing, they walked back to the cabin.

"You hungry?" Benny asks, as Ethan plops on the couch.

"Kinda. What do you have?"

As Benny is digging through the fridge, he says, "We have frozen pizza, frozen chicken fingers, and frozen pot pie?"

"Do you have anything that is not frozen?" Ethan asks.

"No. You wanna order take-out?"

"Don't we have a kitchen?"

"Ugh. I'm too lazy to cook. I just wanna snuggle with you. I'm cold." Benny pouts. As Benny took out his phone to call Panda Express, Ethan asks, "Do they even do take-out here?"

"Don't know, but I'm going to try." Benny replies. Ethan gets up to charge his phone and Benny asks, "E, do you think that's a good idea? We already have a lot of things plugged in."

Ethan shrugs and continues to plug it in. As the charger met the wall, everything went dark. Benny ends the call, and exclaims, "Ethan, what did you do?"

"I plugged it in?" Ethan says nervously.

"Now we have nothing." Benny yells.

"At least we have each other!" Ethan yells back.

"You're right. Sorry for overreacting." Benny says as he walks to where Ethan was, wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist, kissing him on his neck.

Ethan moans, as Benny found his soft spot. Ethan then feels something poking his behind and realizes that it was Benny's boner. Benny notices that his little friend was sticking up. Ethan turns around and kisses Benny on the mouth. Benny moves his hands down from Ethan's waist on to his butt and grabs it, making Ethan yelp, in surprise. Benny took this chance, slipping his tongue into Ethan's mouth, exploring every inch of it. The two tongues soon were fighting for dominance, but Ethan lost.

Benny rips Ethan's shirt off. He starts trailing kisses from Ethan's neck to his stomach. Benny licks and sucks Ethan's nipples, making them erect. Ethan moans loudly. Benny carries Ethan, bridal style, to his room. He lays down Ethan, on the bed softly. Benny tugs at Ethan's pants, asking for permission.

"I want you in me," Ethan says, with lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Benny asks, worried that Ethan would regret it after.

"Yes. You are the only one that I want to be with for the rest of my life," Ethan says.

Then Benny proceeds taking off Ethan's pants. Benny palms Ethan's bulge with precum leaking out, making Ethan moan. Benny takes off Ethan's boxers and throws them across the room. Ethan Jr. sprang to life as Benny took off Ethan's boxers. Benny puts his mouth around it and starts licking slowly, teasing Ethan.

Benny starts going faster and faster while Ethan grabs his hair. Soon Ethan releases his seed, into Benny's mouth. Benny swallows it.

"You taste sweet~" Benny says. Ethan blushes.

Benny takes off his clothes, taking out a condom, and places it on to his penis. He sticks a finger into Ethan's hole, moving back and forth, soon adding another finger. And another finger. Benny positions himself and then sticks his penis into Ethan's hole.

Ethan yelps, in pain. Benny becomes worried and says, "Should I stop?"

"No. Keep going." Ethan says, getting used to the pain.

Benny starts moving and thrusting slowly.

The pain soon becomes lust and then Ethan shouts, "Faster! Faster!"

Benny starts thrusting really fast.

"I'm really close!" Ethan says.

"Me too!" Benny says.

Soon, they cummed at the same time.

"I love you~" Benny says to Ethan, giving him a kiss on the lips, softly.

"I love you too~" Ethan says.

Ethan gives into exhaustion and falls asleep, with a smile on his face. Benny watches Ethan and soon falls asleep, with a smile on his face, too.


End file.
